The Five Times Scott Noticed Isaac and the One Time Isaac Noticed Back
by ThespianKid
Summary: (AU) Scott's always been sure about his sexuality—he's straight, surely. But when Isaac Lahey starts catching his eye more than usual, he's not so sure anymore. Now the only question is, what will he do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, new Scisaac fic! I hope that you enjoy this six-part series (with a surprise bonus chapter)!**

* * *

Maybe it was that he towered over everyone else in the area, or maybe it was the fact that he was late for lacrosse tryouts, but Scott couldn't help but noticed when Isaac Lahey came running towards the field. Scott had seen him before, but had never really paid attention. Looking at him now, Scott noticed how awkward Isaac seemed in his own skin.

"Lahey! Why are you late!" Coach Finstock bellowed at the new recruit, which made Scott frown. He knew how hard it was to be the new kid on the team, and how embarrassing it was to be yelled at by Coach in front of everyone.

"Sorry, Coach," Isaac replied solemnly, never meeting Finstock's eyes. "Family troubles."

"Don't make it a habit."

Scott felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see his best friend. "We'll definitely make it back on the team, especially if the competition sucks worse than _we_ do," Stiles cheered, pointing at Isaac.

Scott just shook his head. "Leave him alone, Stiles," Scott said, not entirely sure why he cared.


	2. Chapter 2

_He eats by himself_, Scott thought when he saw Isaac in the lunch room. Scott hadn't really given it much thought before, but he saw it now. Every day Isaac would get his food, then look over all of the crowded tables. He'd sigh before bowing his head and leaving the cafeteria, going to who-knows-where.

"Hey, should we invite Isaac to sit with us?" Scott asked as he watched Isaac inch toward the front of the lunch line one day.

"Why?" Stiles inquired through his mouthful of french fries.

"Haven't you ever seen him leave before? It's like he doesn't have anyone to sit with."

Stiles waved his hand at Scott, signalling that he wasn't nearly as worried as his best friend. Swallowing, he said, "I wouldn't worry about it. He's probably just busy at lunch; you know, training or schoolwork or something."

Scott watched as Isaac's frame disappeared through the cafeteria doors. "Yeah… yeah, you're probably right."


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac sat behind Scott in Chemistry. It was something that Scott had never noticed before but was now painfully aware of. Isaac was one of those people that typically kept to themselves; he sat alone, didn't answer questions, and generally didn't make a sound.

That is, until Harris called on him one day to answer a question.

"Mr. Lahey, can you tell me the chemical symbol for gold?"

As Scott, and everyone else, turned to look at Isaac, Scott saw that Isaac was paler than usual. He saw that Isaac's grip on his pencil got tighter. He saw Isaac searching for the right answer, desperately trying to avoid being made a fool of.

A whole minute passed before Harris sighed. "Anyone else wanna try?"

Lydia Martin's hand immediately went up. "The symbol for gold is 'AU'," she answered, and everyone knew that she was right.

"Thank you, Ms. Martin," Harris replied before turning back to the board to jot down notes. All of the kids in the classroom turned around, ignoring Isaac as they'd been doing before.

All except Scott.

"Hey," Scott whispered, just loud enough for Isaac (and Stiles, who was right next to Scott) to hear. Isaac looked up at Scott, acknowledging his voice, but remained silent. "If it makes you feel better, most of us had no clue, either. Lydia's kind of a genius."

Isaac still didn't say anything, or give any indication that he had heard Scott; he just continued to stare. Scott sat in uncomfortable silence, not really sure what to say but also not really wanting to turn around.

Thankfully Harris saved Scott (ironic, in his opinion) by telling him to stop talking and face front. Scott immediately obeyed, breaking his awkward eye contact with Isaac.


	4. Chapter 4

_Why does being late get you detention?_ Scott thought as he slumped in his seat at a library table. _It's not even that bad._ The worst part of this all wasn't the detention—he was used to that. It was the absence of Stiles, the only person that Scott had ever really clicked with. Now Scott was stuck in detention for the next two hours with no one but some stoners, some other late kids, and Harris.

That was, until Isaac walked in.

Scott sat up a little when the curly-haired boy entered the room, looking slightly disheveled. He guessed that Isaac was probably in for the same offence that he was, since Isaac was late to almost everything, even detention.

Harries had a short, quiet chat with Isaac before Isaac was allowed to sit down. Isaac looked around the room, no doubt trying to figure out who in the room would be easiest to sit with. He was in the same boat as Scott was.

When Isaac's eyes scanned over Scott's area, Scott gestured to the vacant seat beside him, signalling that it was up for grabs. Isaac seemed to deem Scott as nonthreatening, so he came over and sat down.

"Hey," Scott greeted quietly, trying to remain below detection of Harris' super-ears.

"Hi," Isaac said back, setting down his backpack on the table.

"What are you here for?" Scott asked, despite the fact that he already kind of knew.

"I was late for school a few times," Isaac said as he slouched over the table, resting his head on his arms.

"Yeah, me too," Scott replied, just as he caught a whiff of something pleasant—honeysuckles or something sweet like that. It didn't take long for Scott to realize that the smell was coming from Isaac. It did, however, take him a minute to realize that he liked it more than he should've, if the sudden tightness of his pants was any indication.

Mimicking Isaac's actions, Scott slouched over in his seat, trying to hide what the smell of the other boy had probably created. As he did so, Scott tried to figure out why it had happened. He was sure that he was straight; he was absolutely positive about it. But if that was true, then how could the mere smell of this boy—this boy that barely even talked to him—have had that kind of effect on him? Scott wasn't sure, but he hoped that he'd figure it out soon.


End file.
